In recent years, as interest in health and wellness increases, interest in exercise as a way for maintaining health has also increased. With this trend toward a healthy lifestyle, an electronic device provides a workout function that helps a user to exercise more systematically and as planned. For instance, the electronic device may provide a workout function via a workout application that recommends appropriate physical activities or displays workout records to the user.
The above-described workout function of the electronic device is abnormally stopped depending on various circumstances causing the user to restart the workout function, which may be inconvenient. In addition, since it is difficult to check out the running state of the workout function during the exercise, the user may not notice, even though some workout records are missing, when the workout function is abnormally stopped during the exercise.